Drunk In Love
by Kana94
Summary: Une soirée dans la vie de Lily Evans. Le club de Slug, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, James Potter, et de l'hydromel... Beaucoup d'hydromel. OS


I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?  
Drunk In Love - Beyoncé

Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce que son professeur de potion attendait d'elle lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la rejoindre ce samedi soir dans son bureau pour un dîner avec quelques autres élèves. Elle avait accepté juste parce qu'il était sympathique avec elle et qu'il lui semblait être un drôle d'homme mais à vrai dire, elle n'était pas encore très sûre de beaucoup l'aimer. Elle s'était hâtée de prendre sa douche, pestant inutilement contre sa bouteille de gel douche à la noix de coco qu'elle avait dû secouer une dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir s'en badigeonner, et était descendue dans les cachots.

Elle s'était dit que venir à sa petite soirée était sans nul doute l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, mais elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle en avait envie après la journée qu'elle avait eue. James Potter et ses amis avaient trouvé malin de métamorphoser tous les chandeliers des cachots en Scroutts à Pétard et elle avait dû leur donner des retenues, ce qui ne lui avait pas fait très plaisir.

Elle s'entendait bien avec eux en dehors de ce genre de farces douteuses, même si sa relation avec James était assez houleuse. Personne ne comprenait vraiment. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était un peu délirant, une sorte de rivalité qui les poussait à s'envoyer constamment des vacheries au visage mais qui les menait souvent à finir, paradoxalement, par plaisanter ensemble ou par flirter.

Il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui quand ils étaient en cinquième année et elle l'avait éconduit assez durement, mais cela n'avait pas semblé l'atteindre beaucoup. Il avait continué ses idioties, continuer à se moquer de Severus Rogue, et à lui jeter des sorts quand il le croisait dans les couloirs. Cette fâcheuse habitude n'avait cessée que vers la fin de leur sixième année sans qu'elle ne puisse deviner pourquoi.

Severus était son meilleur ami autrefois, quand il n'y avait pas la magie noire entre eux, quand elle n'avait pas découvert qu'il avait développé une obsession assez folle pour des choses trop dérangeantes à son goût, quand il n'avait pas encore commencé à s'entourer de personnes qui ne la méprisaient pas pour son caractère mais pour le sang qui coulait dans ses veines... Severus avait été son ami il y a bien longtemps de cela et tout avait commencé ici.

Tout avait commencé par le fait qu'elle soit amie avec lui et par le fait qu'il partage une histoire de haine avec James Potter qui avait débutée dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Elle avait toujours pris la défense de Severus. Toujours. Jusqu'à ce beau jour d'été où il avait décidé de ne plus prendre prendre la sienne. Là, ils avaient cessé d'être amis.

Lily n'était pas du genre à couper les ponts avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait toujours été conciliante et loyale, presque dévouée à ses amis les plus chers, mais Severus était allé loin et elle n'avait jamais pu trouver en elle la force de lui pardonner. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle redoutait de ne plus pouvoir se respecter elle-même en gardant dans son cercle proche quelqu'un qui la méprisait pour ce que ses parents étaient, car l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancée n'était pas seulement dirigée contre elle, elle était aussi dirigée vers ceux qui l'avaient élevée, et elle avait incapable de tolérer cela.

Elle fut alors profondément contrariée de le voir dans les appartements du professeur Slughorn lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Lui, par contre, se redressa rapidement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la croiser ici, et il eut l'air de regretter un peu de s'être assis entre Rodolphus Lestrange et Regulus Black.

« Lily, ma chère Lily ! Je ne savais pas si vous alliez venir ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme le professeur Slughorn en la guidant vers une grande table ronde en bois autour de laquelle une quinzaine d'élèves étaient déjà installés. »

Deux garçons qui étaient de dos tournèrent la tête vers elle, le même sourire en coin sur le visage. Quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas aurait pu se demander s'ils étaient de la même famille, mais elle les connaissait bien et elle savait qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères.

Elle trouva étrange de voir Sirius Black dans la même pièce que son véritable petit frère, Regulus, car elle savait que les relations du gryffondor avec sa famille étaient très tendues, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'efforça de ne pas croiser le regard de Severus Rogue qui paraissait vouloir lui parler. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il le fasse.

« Asseyez-vous où vous le désirez, Lily, lui dit Slughorn en désignant la table. »

Elle resta immobile un instant, à balayer la table des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux de Severus et qu'elle décide abruptement de se mettre entre Sirius Black et James Potter. Le premier protesta un peu quand elle le poussa légèrement, mais le second continua à afficher un sourire malin. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait choisi cette place parce que c'était la plus éloignée de Severus Rogue, et parce que c'était aussi la meilleure façon de lui faire passer un message qu'elle lui avait pourtant répété déjà cent fois : Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, tous les deux ? leur demanda t-elle quand ils commencèrent à manger.  
\- Je suis un Black, répondit simplement Sirius.  
\- Et je suis un Potter, ajouta James de la même façon.  
\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes là seulement grâce à votre nom ?  
\- Grâce ? Répéta Sirius avant de renifler d'un air dédaigneux, j'aurais plutôt dit « à cause... » !  
\- En fait, je pense que c'est le compte en banque qui prime... déclara James avant de remplir son verre d'hydromel et d'en proposer à Lily qui acquiesça.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus, si vous ne vouliez pas ?  
\- Simple curiosité... Et l'alcool... Ce bon vieux Slughorn est le seul prof qui accepte d'en fournir à ses élèves, répondit Sirius en tendant son verre à son tour. »

Il en avala le contenu cul sec et il sembla à Lily qu'il évitait Regulus aussi soigneusement qu'elle évitait Severus. James, à côté d'elle, refusait que qui que ce soit ne leur prenne leur bouteille, et elle avait fini par devoir la lui arracher des mains pour la passer à Dirk Cresswell qui la réclamait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Bravo, Evans, ironisa t-il. Qu'allons-nous boire, maintenant ?  
\- De l'eau. Tu es préfet-en-chef, lui rappela t-elle pendant qu'il soupirait lourdement.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches la fête ?  
\- Je ne gâche pas la fête ! protesta t-elle. Je veux juste que tu te comportes comme quelqu'un de responsable, pour une fois dans ta vie.  
\- Eh bien il serait temps que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de responsable, répliqua t-il.  
\- Je le sais très bien, je garde juste l'espoir insensé qu'un jour tu deviennes décent et...  
\- Allons, allons, restons civilisés, la coupa le professeur Slughorn qui avait, jusque là, entretenue une conversation avec Lestrange sur le poste de ses parents au ministère. Potter, saviez-vous que Dirk Cresswell voudrait travailler au bureau de liaison des gobelins plus tard ? Peut-être que vos parents...  
\- Très intéressant, commenta James sans fournir le moindre effort pour faire semblant de le penser. »

Slughorn fronça les sourcils et Lily eut l'impression qu'il était profondément offensé par la désinvolture du jeune Gryffondor. Elle en eut la certitude quand il se détourna de lui pour adresser la parole aux Serpentards de l'autre côté de la table, ne jetant plus aucun regard dans leur direction.

« Comment est-ce que tu es devenu aussi suffisant ? L'interrogea Lily après avoir soupiré.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Comment es-tu devenue aussi lèche-botte ? Lança t-il sur le même ton exaspéré.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On sait tous pourquoi tu es ici. « M. Slughorn, comment trouvez vous ma potion ? », « M. Slughorn, pourriez-vous me prêter votre encyclopédie des ingrédients ? Elle est si complète... », « M. Slughorn, trouvez-vous mes petites culottes à votre goût ? », l'imita t-il en prenant une voix ridiculement haut perchée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire étouffer une exclamation de douleur.

« Premièrement, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes sous-vêtements ! Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est dérangeant que je lui demande si ma potion est bien faite, c'est notre professeur ! Et troisièmement, il n'y a aucun mal à lui emprunter des livres. Tu devrais le faire aussi. Peut-être que tu réussirais à avoir un Optimal, pour une fois. »

Sirius Black éclata de rire à côté d'elle avant de lancer un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami qui avait haussé les sourcils puis avait récupéré une nouvelle bouteille d'hydromel en se levant légèrement et en se penchant vers Lily qui avait inspiré et retenu sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Un curieux mélange de bièraubeurre et de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la fumée de bougie d'anniversaire lui chatouilla les narines. Elle adorait cette odeur plus que tout au monde.

« Donne-moi ça. Je vais en avoir besoin, avec vous, dit-elle en s'en servant une nouvelle dose.  
\- Et la décence, alors ? Et puis tu sais, tu pouvais aller t'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, si tu préférais, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui ne trouva plus rien à répondre alors qu'elle sentait encore le regard de Rogue braqué sur elle. Elle jurait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement de la voir à côté de James Potter et de Sirius Black, mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Elle était bien, là, malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait croire aux deux maraudeurs.

Elle n'aurait changé de place pour rien au monde parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'après les échanges hostiles venaient le flirt et tout le reste, et elle attendait impatiemment ce moment là, ce moment où elle sentait que James était aussi attiré par elle qu'elle l'était par lui.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Alecto Carrow qui détaillait le jeune homme avec envie et dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, elle propulsa un petit pois dans sa direction. Sirius fut le seul à s'en apercevoir et il manqua de s'étouffer avec la portion de nourriture qu'il venait d'avaler. Lily n'était pas aussi sage que tout le monde semblait le penser. Elle ne passait pas tout son temps à lire où à faire ses devoirs. Elle aimait aussi se détendre, elle aimait aussi rire, et elle était parfois plus indomptable que n'importe lequel des maraudeurs auraient pu l'être dans leurs meilleurs jours.

« Qui est indécent et irresponsable, maintenant ? lui chuchota Sirius à l'oreille, amusé.  
\- J'aurais été indécente et irresponsable si j'avais lancé un sort d'agrandissement sur le petit pois jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la taille d'un gros cognard comme j'avais l'intention de le faire à la base.  
\- Oh, alors je retire ce que je viens de dire. C'était très délicat de ta part. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de trinquer bruyamment et de boire cul-sec leur verre d'hydromel. Sirius était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Peu de gens dans le château le connaissait vraiment. Il était infiniment plus intéressant que ce qu'il ne laissait croire quand on l'approchait d'un peu trop près à son goût. Il fallait s'acharner pour en savoir plus sur lui que ce qu'il ne voulait bien montrer, mais cela valait le coup. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté, et elle aimait se dire qu'elle le comptait parmi ses amis.

« Lily, je suis sûre que vous pourrez éclairer Severus qui me demandait à l'instant pourquoi personne ne boit constamment de la potion de beauté, reprit Horace Slughorn en se retournant vers la jeune femme, s'efforçant d'ignorer les deux maraudeurs qui avaient manqué de recracher leur hydromel et s'étaient mis à rire.  
\- Evidemment qu'il se le demande, moi aussi je me demande pourquoi il n'en boit pas constamment, chuchota Sirius.  
\- Parce que les gens qui l'utilisent s'en servent souvent à mauvais escient, mais je suis sûre que Severus ne réalise pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans le fait de se faire passer pour quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas, expliqua t-elle froidement alors que les deux garçons à côté d'elle s'étaient tus et avaient ouverts grand la bouche, probablement aussi surpris de sa remarque piquante que leur professeur de potion.  
\- Tu vas la laisser te parler comme ça ? murmura Lestrange à Rogue, livide.  
\- Je trouve simplement qu'il y a pire, marmonna Severus d'une voix traînante. Comme oublier d'où l'on vient, ou qui nous a fait découvert la magie, par exemple... »

Lily sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la colère montait en elle. Sa main se referma sur son verre et elle avala une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel, le regard figé dans celui du jeune serpentard, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux dire, comme un Prince... De sang-mêlé... Qui se ferait passer pour un sang-pur pour avoir des amis qu'il estime à sa hauteur ? »

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent sur ses couverts et elle vit ses jointures blanchir. Personne n'avait vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais une bonne partie de la tablée s'était mis à les observer à tour de rôle comme s'ils suivaient un match de quidditch particulièrement passionnant.

« Un prince ? répéta Slughorn, un peu perdu. Ma chère Lily, vous devez vous tromper. Malodora Grymm n'a pas épousé un prince après avoir bu sa potion de beauté, mais un roi, et il n'était même pas question de sang.  
\- Bien sûr, admit Lily en lui décrochant un sourire amical. Ma langue a fourché, ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard glacial à Severus.  
\- Evans a tendance à prendre les questions de sang un peu trop à cœur, intervint le jeune homme. »

Cette fois, elle sentit presque la fumée sortir de ses propres oreilles tant une rage sans nom s'empara d'elle. Il osait sous-entendre que son insulte n'était rien et qu'elle aurait dû tourner la page, il osait mépriser le mal qu'il lui avait fait et la pousser à se sentir coupable plutôt que victime... Incapable de se maîtriser d'avantage, elle se leva d'un bond, fit tomber sa chaise à la renverse et manqua de renverser son verre sous la surprise générale avant de claquer la porte du bureau de Slughorn derrière elle.

Severus se redressa à son tour, mais James fut plus rapide et il glissa au professeur un poli « Je la ramène tout de suite, problèmes de préfets, elle est énervée parce que j'ai métamorphosé des chandeliers en Scroutts à Pétard cet après-midi », accompagné d'un sourire destiné à le rassurer. Juste avant de disparaître à son tour, il put entendre Slughorn s'exclamer « Un sacré caractère, Lily Evans, mais talentueuse... Très talentueuse... ».

Elle n'était pas partie très loin. Elle avait juste longé le couloir à toute allure avant de revenir sur ses pas, et de refaire le même trajet, furieuse. Elle s'arrêta devant James quand elle le vit émerger du bureau de leur professeur, et elle pointa un index rageur vers la porte.

« Non mais tu peux y croire, à ça ?! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, lui répondit James avec un calme qui la désarçonna. »

Il était habituellement le premier à vouloir critiquer Severus Rogue, le premier à sauter sur l'occasion pour dire du mal de lui, et il venait de choisir le pire moment possible pour devenir un sage petit gryffondor. Elle savait qu'elle était particulièrement hypocrite à cet instant précis parce qu'elle était celle qui lui reprochait constamment de ne pas se montrer responsable, mais elle lui en voulait un peu de ne pas être aussi prêt à lui jeter un sort qu'elle l'était elle-même.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il veut ! Ce qu'il veut, c'est se réconcilier avec moi.  
\- Devant ses amis ? Tu crois qu'il veut se réconcilier avec toi devant ses amis ? lui fit-il remarquer en arquant un sourcil, perplexe. »

Il marquait un point. Toutes les fois où Severus avait essayé de lui parler, il était seul. Cela l'agaça encore plus. Il continuait à mentir au monde entier. Il ne comprenait décidément pas que c'était ce qu'elle lui reprochait, en plus du fait qu'il soit fasciné par des sortes de magie qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

« Alors quoi ? Je devrais aller lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'il se retrouve pris au piège ?  
\- Certainement pas, s'empressa de répondre James en grimaçant.  
\- Tant mieux, parce que je n'en ai aucune envie. Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher...  
\- Ou peut-être que tu pourrais rester avec Sirius et moi, boire un peu d'hydromel... Beaucoup d'hydromel, se corrigea t-il aussitôt en lui lançant un sourire qui l'étourdit un peu, et t'amuser.  
\- M'amuser ? Avec Rogue dans la pièce ?  
\- Oublie qu'il est là, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Allez, ne nous laisse pas seuls là dedans... La supplia t-il presque. »

Elle songea que s'il continuait à la regarder de cette façon, elle ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à oublier que Severus Rogue était à la même petite fête qu'eux, mais juste pour être sûre, elle le mit au défi.

« Promets le moi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que si je retourne là dedans, tu vas être capable de me faire oublier qu'il y est aussi.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes, commenta t-il distraitement.  
\- James, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de...  
\- Tu vas revenir là dedans avec moi, et je vais te faire oublier Rogue, ton Acceptable en métamorphose, et ton prénom par la même occasion, la coupa t-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me jeter un sort d'amnésie non plus... marmonna t-elle les joues écarlates alors qu'il l'avait attrapée par le poignet et l'avait ramenée à la petite soirée de Slughorn.  
\- Eh bien, eh bien, ma chère Lily, tout va mieux ? M. Potter m'a expliqué pour les scroutts à pétard. Une jolie approche de la métamorphose, si vous voulez mon avis, mais enfin, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très délicat de les laisser vagabonder dans les cachots ainsi...  
\- Je suis contente de voir que nous partageons le même avis, professeur, lui répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Severus pendant le reste du repas et admira les efforts que Sirius et James déployèrent pour lui faire passer une bonne soirée. Ils avaient vidé une bouteille d'hydromel à eux tous seuls lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessert et Lily se sentait un peu plus légère. Le bras de James était négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et ce simple fait lui donnait l'impression d'être capable de tout surmonter, y comprit les sarcasmes délibérément sonores des serpentards de l'autre côté de la table.

« Tu ne sais pas manger, se moqua James quand le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat de Lily s'échappa de sa cuillère et s'écrasa par terre.  
\- C'est l'hydromel, expliqua t-elle en observant avec dépit son dessert sur le sol.  
\- Tiens, il m'en reste. »

Elle leva la tête vers James qui souriait d'un air espiègle et tenait sa propre cuillère à hauteur de sa bouche. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jeta un rapide regard vers Severus Rogue qui la lorgnait d'un air dégoûté, et elle referma ses lèvres sur le morceau de gâteau que le maraudeur lui cédait tout en sentant une drôle de sensation qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'hydromel s'installer au creux de son ventre.

« Vous êtes gênants tous les deux, soupira Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise. »

Des trois, c'était probablement celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Lily devenait plus tactile que d'habitude et James était plus euphorique. Tous les deux s'esclaffaient régulièrement pour pas grand chose, et Sirius se contentait de les observer d'un air à la fois amusé, à la fois ennuyé.

« Je reviens, je vais aller dire deux mots à mon frère pendant que je tiens encore sur mes jambes, leur annonça t-il en s'éloignant. »

La plupart des élèves avaient déjà terminé de manger et déambulaient dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn en espérant qu'il leur fournirait un contact susceptible de changer leur avenir. Lily, Sirius, et James s'en fichaient éperdument. La guerre était partout, et ils savaient que leur futur ne se jouerait pas ce soir là.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller avec lui pour le soutenir au cas où... ? demanda Lily à James en jetant un coup d'oeil oblique vers Sirius. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait à son petit frère, mais il avait l'air passablement agacé et le plus jeune ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'une bouse de dragon malodorante.

« Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Sirius ? S'étonna James.  
\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Sirius. Est-ce que ça t'a échappé, que lui et moi on a plus en commun que n'importe qui ici ?  
\- Non, je sais, répondit-il sérieusement en se retournant à son tour vers son meilleur ami.  
\- Alors, on fait quoi ?  
\- Laissons les tranquille. Sirius a besoin de régler ses problèmes seuls, je crois.  
\- Mais...  
\- Lily, la coupa t-il franchement. Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer à quel point je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui, mais crois-moi. Il n'aimerait pas que toi ou moi intervenions maintenant. »

La jeune femme céda. A bien regarder les deux Blacks, elle avait effectivement l'impression qu'ils auraient l'un comme l'autre préféré être seuls dans la pièce, mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Regulus était à Serpentard, Sirius à Gryffondor, et leur groupe d'amis était radicalement différent. Cette petite soirée était probablement l'unique occasion qu'ils avaient eue cette année de s'adresser la parole.

« Tu sais quoi ? reprit Lily. C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve à discuter tous les deux, seuls.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. D'habitude, il y a toujours Sirius... Ou Rémus... Ou Peter... Ou Mary... Ou Alice...  
\- Tu te rends compte qu'i peu près quinze personnes autour de nous ? pointa t-il en faisant un signe du doigt autour de la pièce.  
\- Ils ne nous écoutent pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Les élèves étaient effectivement tous occupés à bavarder ou rire ensemble dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Severus Rogue avait dû partir puisqu'elle ne le remarqua nulle part, et cela l'apaisa considérablement. Slughorn, lui, était en train de montrer divers manuels à un groupe de Serdaigles qui semblaient tous fascinés.

« J'ai vu tes parents à King's Cross, à la rentrée. Ils sont très impressionnants, reprit-elle, bien décidée à tirer quelques informations de ce face à face.  
\- Tu veux savoir quelque chose qui n'est pas impressionnant ? lui demanda James en souriant. Mon père s'appelle Fleamont.  
\- Fleamont ? répéta Lily, incrédule.  
\- Je sais, c'est horrible. Les autres se moquaient de lui quand il était à Poudlard. Il a pris l'habitude de provoquer tout le monde en duel, et il gagnait à chaque fois.  
\- Oh, je vois... marmonna t-elle en essayant de retenir un sourire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien...  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? »

Elle détourna le regard, servit un nouveau verre d'hydromel à James et remplit le sien par la même occasion, puis elle reprit la parole.

« Je comprends cette manie que tu as de jeter des sorts à tort et à travers.  
\- Je ne fais plus ça depuis mes quinze ans, lui fit-il remarquer l'air indigné.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu te contentes juste de transformer des chandeliers en Scroutts à Pétard, alors ? le provoqua t-elle en prenant un air innocent.  
\- Exactement, répliqua t-il sur le même ton. Et tu es d'accord avec Slughorn sur le fait que c'est une « jolie approche de la métamorphose ».  
\- Ou alors, je suis d'accord avec le professeur Slughorn, le corrigea t-elle avant de poursuivre, sur le fait que ce n'était pas malin de les laisser se promener dans les cachots.  
\- Hmmm... fit-il en réfléchissant, laissant son bras tomber sur les épaules de Lily. Je pense que tu admires secrètement mes qualités en métamorphose. Et aussi en Quidditch.  
\- Tu es vraiment un frimeur, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter trop attention au rapprochement qu'il avait initié.  
\- Je sais, admit-il avec un sourire comme si elle lui avait simplement énoncé la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. »

Il but une gorgée d'hydromel, jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et Lily se surprit à détailler son visage avec attention. Il l'agaçait quand il était si sûr de lui, mais il y avait tant de facettes de lui même qu'elle adorait que le simple fait de poser les yeux sur lui lui donnait souvent l'agréable sensation de glisser dans un bain chaud après une longue journée d'hiver. C'était relaxant.

« Au fait... Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as passé une heure dans le parc avec Bertram Aubrey hier ? Lui demanda James en prenant un air faussement détaché.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu lui as fait enfler la tête, ce matin ? lui répliqua t-elle.  
\- Peut-être bien...  
\- Juste parce que j'ai passé une heure avec lui dans le parc ? Ou est-ce qu'il y avait une autre mystérieuse raison dont personne n'est au courant ?  
\- Ah ! Donc c'est vrai ! s'exclama t-il en lui jetant un regard offensé, ignorant sa question.  
\- Oui. Je l'aidais en Sortilèges.  
\- Et il a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main ?  
\- Qui t'a dit que je lui tenais la main ?  
\- Ça n'a aucune importance, répondit-il en balayant sa question d'un geste désinvolte. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec lui ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit. Les sortilèges, lui rappela t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Hmm... »

Il jouait machinalement avec sa petite cuillère sur laquelle il avait les yeux rivés, et Lily pouvait voir à quel point il était contrarié. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il se retenait de venir lui demander des comptes à ce propos, et cela l'amusa un peu. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle serait agacée mais voir son visage aussi crispé par la jalousie était très divertissant.

« Alors... Tu sors avec lui ? Ou un truc comme ça... ? la questionna t-il en tentant de paraître détaché.  
\- Je l'aide pour les sortilèges, répéta t-elle une troisième fois en retenant un rire.  
\- Il m'a dit que tu lui avais tenu la main.  
\- Alors c'est lui qui te l'a dit... nota t-elle, agacée. »

Maintenant, elle avait envie d'étriper Bertram Aubrey, et elle était secrètement bien contente que James lui ait fait enfler la tête le matin même avec Sirius, même si cela leur avait valu une retenue. La seule raison pour laquelle elle lui avait tenu la main, c'était parce que cet idiot n'était toujours pas capable de lancer un sortilège de patronus correctement et qu'elle avait dû lui montrer le geste une dizaine de fois avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

« Si tu lui tiens la main, c'est que tu sors avec lui, non ? »

Elle s'apprêta à lui expliquer exactement la raison pour laquelle elle avait dû poser sa main sur celle de Bertram, et puis elle referma la bouche et songea qu'il serait peut-être plus amusant de le laisser croire autre chose.

« Peut-être... Mentit-elle finalement. »

James lâcha sa cuillère et reporta son regard vif sur elle. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes et une multitude d'émotions passèrent à toute allure sur son visage.

« Tu sors avec ce... Type ?!  
\- Ne le dis pas trop fort ! L'implora t-elle.  
\- Mais... C'est Bertram Aubrey !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Il est bête, insipide, et se comporte comme un vrai troll avec les premières années !  
\- Il est beau garçon, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.  
\- Beau garçon ?! répéta t-il, incrédule. C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Qu'il soit beau garçon ? Toi, Lily Evans, tu veux me faire croire que tu sors avec Bertram Aubrey parce qu'il est « beau garçon » ?!  
\- Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle de la façon la plus naïve qu'elle put, jubilant intérieurement en le voyant se décomposer.  
\- Parce que je suis beau garçon et que tu m'as dit non il y a deux ans ! lui reprocha t-il en décalant sa chaise pour pouvoir mieux lui faire face.  
\- Tu te sur-estimes peut-être un peu... l'acheva t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air faussement compatissant. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, puis il se ravisa, inspira profondément et s'agita sur sa chaise un moment. Il était si contrarié qu'elle se sentit un peu coupable de lui faire subir ce genre de blague, mais elle se consola en se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu les mêmes états d'âme à son égard quand il avait changé les chandeliers en Scroutts à Pétard le matin même tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait celle qui devrait nettoyer derrière lui.

« Tu sais que nous jouons contre Serdaigle demain ?  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Bonne chance, Bertram est un très bon poursuiveur... Répondit-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. »

James ne la contredit pas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui assure qu'il était meilleur que lui, mais il ne le fit pas non plus. A la place, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un long soupir semblable à une plainte qui la désarçonna complètement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça aujourd'hui ?  
\- Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas pu mentir ? Je vais jouer comme un manche... On va perdre la coupe... Ajouta t-il dans un souffle, et elle était certaine que c'était le genre de chose qu'il n'aurait pas laissé échapper s'il avait été parfaitement sobre. »

Cette fois, elle le vit perdre ses moyens et elle décida d'arrêter les dégâts. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel avant de se lever et de se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à hauteur de son oreille.

« Mais j'ai menti, Potter, lui murmura t-elle avec un sourire avant de s'éclipser vers Slughorn et les serdaigles en le laissant interdit. »

Elle attendit d'être arrivée près de son professeur pour se retourner vers James. Il avait retrouvé le sourire, mais il y avait une étincelle dans son regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil puis se retourna vers le groupe d'élèves.

« … Celui là relate des histoires absolument passionnantes sur l'utilisation des philtres d'amour, déclara Slughorn en brandissant devant eux un gros grimoire pourpre avec la photo d'une jeune sorcière faisant apparaître un cœur dans sa main.  
\- Je crois que je l'ai lu chez ma tante, dit Gideon Prewett.  
\- Évidemment, votre tante a une bibliothèque époustouflante... Lily, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vous intéresser. Il y a des techniques à la fin qui permettent de fabriquer les philtres les plus puissants au monde.  
\- Je ne suis pas du genre à fabriquer des philtres d'amour... Mais pour ce qui est des anecdotes à l'intérieur, effectivement je serai très curieuse de les lire, répondit-elle poliment.  
\- Vous dîtes cela parce que vous n'avez pas vu le résultat final de la potion. Attendez, je dois en avoir par là... »

Le temps qu'Horace Slughorn aille fouiller dans sa remise, James était arrivé près de Lily, discutant machinalement avec Sirius qui avait laissé son frère un peu plus loin. Le professeur de potion vida le contenu d'une grosse fiole dans un chaudron en étain qu'il fit chauffer d'un coup de baguette jusqu'à ce qu'une légère fumée s'en échappe, et il invita ses élèves à venir l'observer à tour de rôle.

Quand Lily s'arrêta devant, elle constata avec stupéfaction que la couleur de ce philtre était absolument parfaite, d'un blanc nacré extraordinaire, comme si quelqu'un avait fait fondre des perles d'huîtres. Elle hocha la tête d'un air impressionné et Slughorn lâcha un petit rire qui signifiait simplement « je vous l'avais bien dit ! ».

« Je suis curieux, que sentez-vous ? »

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et se pencha un peu plus vers le chaudron. Une multitude d'odeurs l'assaillit, et elle eut la sensation étourdissante d'avoir bu un tonneau entier de whisky-pur-feu jusqu'à ce que son professeur ne la tire légèrement par la manche pour l'empêcher de plonger la tête la première dans la mixture.

« Heu... Quelque chose comme... Une fête d'anniversaire... Une bougie sur un gâteau d'anniversaire... De la fumée de bougie ? Je n'en sais rien... C'est bizarre et sucré... Il y a aussi autre chose. De la bièraubeurre, indiscutablement. Et... Le quidditch... Est-ce que le quidditch sent quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda t-elle à son professeur, inconsciente du regard fixe de James sur elle.  
\- J'imagine, marmonna Slughorn. Sûrement le bois des balais... Ou l'odeur des matériaux des balles, ou des gants...  
\- Je sens aussi l'odeur des arbres près de la forêt interdite... Et quelque chose de... Un parfum avec du...Elle s'interrompit et renifla un peu plus profondément avant de soupirer d'un air béat. Oui... Du cèdre.  
\- C'est étonnamment précis, commenta le professeur Slughorn en l'observant l'air perplexe. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de la potion en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Elle s'était peut-être un peu laissée emporter. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Sirius, à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, en train de renifler son meilleur ami qui le dégagea d'un simple geste de main en s'esclaffant.

« Potter, venez-donc nous dire ce que vous sentez au lieu de vous chamailler avec Black.  
\- Inutile, professeur. Je le sais déjà, répondit-il aussitôt.  
\- Laissez-moi en douter. Nous sentons rarement ce que nous voulons sentir.  
\- Très bien, puisque vous insistez... Abdiqua James en contournant Lily pour aller se positionner près du chaudron. »

Il respira intensément la fumée qui s'élevait dans les airs et ferma les yeux un instant. Lily eut l'impression de le voir tressaillir un peu mais son visage resta parfaitement inexpressif pendant une minute, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il arborait un large sourire, comme s'il venait d'avaler un élixir d'euphorie.

« Alors ? s'enquit le professeur Slughorn.  
\- Exactement ce qui était prévu au programme, dit-il avant de rajouter sur un ton enjoué : Lily Evans.  
\- Oui ? répondit-elle en clignant des yeux, croyant qu'il l'appelait.  
\- Non, rien, conclut-il simplement pendant que le professeur de potion lui lançait un regard ahuri et que Sirius pouffait.  
\- Et vous alors, Gideon ? demanda Slughorn au serdaigle qui se frottait nerveusement les mains. »

Lily n'écouta pas sa réponse, encore un peu troublée par l'odeur qui emplissait toujours ses narines. Elle n'avait pas senti la même, lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé sur le philtre au début de l'année passée. Ou du moins, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir humé des notes si précises de cèdre et de pin... Peut-être que c'était l'hydromel qui lui jouait des tours.

Après avoir rêvassé une longue minute, elle chercha Sirius et James des yeux. Ils s'étaient éloignés vers une rangée de livres dont ils tapotaient discrètement les couvertures avec leurs baguettes. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais James s'en aperçut et s'interposa entre elle et la petite étagère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ?  
\- Rien du tout, répondit-il sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Pousse toi.  
\- Tu devras me passer sur le corps.  
\- Tu aimerais beaucoup trop ça, répliqua t-elle intelligemment. »

Son regard changea et elle eut du mal à le soutenir. Sirius, à côté d'eux, était en train de siffloter d'un air innocent la mélodie d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle soupira et tendit un peu plus le cou pour apercevoir l'un des bouquins, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était presque sûre que le titre initial n'était pas « Manuel de potion à l'usage des gros abrutis vénaux ».

« Le professeur Slughorn n'est pas si vénal... Leur dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression que j'étais là pour lui donner des contacts au ministère, mais peut-être que je me suis trompé et qu'il éprouve pour moi une profonde et émouvante amitié, lui répondit James, placide.  
\- Très malin. Je te signale que moi, je n'ai aucune personne haut placée à lui faire rencontrer, et pourtant...  
\- Il veut te pistonner, c'est tout, la coupa Sirius.  
\- Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi, répliqua t-il, faisant ricaner James.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ce qu'il sent, quand il renifle le philtre ? Ajouta ce dernier.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sens, toi, d'abord ? Rétorqua t-elle en arquant un sourcil et en lui lançant un regard de défi, persuadée qu'il ne répondrait pas. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil entendu à Sirius qui lâcha un rire puis s'éclipsa vers la table où il sembla chercher des yeux les bouteilles d'hydromel. Pendant ce temps là, James s'était subrepticement rapproché de Lily et s'était penché légèrement sur elle.

« Certainement la même chose que lui, lâcha t-il avec un sourire en coin qui la laissa pantoise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna t-elle, les joues rouges. »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais il prit simplement une longue inspiration comme il l'avait fait au dessus du chaudron, un peu plus tôt, et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse quand le parfum de cèdre, de bièraubeurre, de quidditch, et de bougie d'anniversaire flotta autour d'elle, lui laissant l'impression rassurante d'être lovée dans un doux cocon bien chaud.

« Noix de coco et parchemins neufs, souffla t-il finalement.  
\- … Tu es effrayant, murmura t-elle sans oser croiser son regard.  
\- C'est l'hydromel, se défendit-il. Je n'ai plus aucune notion de limite...  
\- Plus aucune notion de limite ? répéta t-elle bêtement, incapable de penser quand il était si proche. »

Il lui sourit comme s'il avait compris qu'elle était à peu près dans le même état que lui, et elle entreprit soudainement d'arranger le nœud de cravate de son uniforme qui était constamment à moitié défait. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle était obsédée par cette fichue manie qu'il avait de le dénouer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et qu'elle avait envie de faire quelque chose à ce propos, et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait ce soir là et pas les autres, c'était parce que l'hydromel l'avait un peu trop désinhibée.

« Regarde toi Evans, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher, lui fit-il remarquer d'un air malin.  
\- J'arrange juste ça, répondit-elle en tirant un peu sur son col. Je vais arrêter, de toutes façons, car Alecto Carrow me lance un regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille... »

James tourna la tête vers la personne en question, puis son regard retomba de nouveau sur sa camarade de Gryffondor. Il grimaça. Personne de lucide ne pouvait rater la façon dont Alecto le dévisageait. Lily était presque sûre qu'elle avait fixé son morceau de gâteau au chocolat de la même manière, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire, lui glissa James à voix basse, la faisant pouffer.  
\- D'après ce que Marlène McKinnon m'a racontée, Alecto a pour projet de t'entraîner dans la salle de bain des préfets dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion.  
\- Sérieusement ? l'interrogea James en haussant les sourcils.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Lily en jetant un bref regard vers Alecto qui arrangeait ses cheveux. Et de ce que je vois, elle a l'air décidé à tenter le coup ce soir.  
\- Ne la laisse pas me faire ça, pitié, lui dit-il, la faisant rire une nouvelle fois.  
\- Dirk Cresswell ne s'en est pas plaint quand il sortait avec elle, déclara t-elle en se rapprochant de la table qu'ils avaient délaissée.  
\- Je ne suis pas D... »

Il s'interrompit au moment même où elle se prit les pieds dans une chaise, et il la rattrapa adroitement avant qu'elle ne s'effondre lamentablement au milieu de la pièce, ne la lâchant que lorsqu'il estima qu'elle était bien stable. Elle s'était instinctivement cramponnée à ses avant-bras et elle bafouilla un simple « merci » quand elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant de t'affaler par terre pour venir dans mes bras, Evans, la taquina t-il.  
\- J'espère qu'Alecto n'a pas entendu ça, commenta Lily avec un rire.  
\- Au contraire, j'espère qu'elle a bien entendu.  
\- Je commence à te suspecter de vouloir qu'elle m'empoisonne au prochain repas... »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui lâcha un rire, et il attrapa le verre qu'elle lui tendit et ils trinquèrent de nouveau, avalant cul sec leur hydromel avant de se fixer longuement sans savoir s'ils étaient un peu étourdis à cause de l'alcool ou à cause de ce long regard évocateur.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, admit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée.  
\- C'est souvent la réaction des gens quand ils me fixent un peu trop longtemps...  
\- Ils en tombent de dégoût ? le provoqua t-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Est-ce qu'Alecto Carrow te semble dégoûtée ? l'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant à son tour, étirant ses jambes devant lui.  
\- Alecto Carrow est un être à part, répondit-elle pendant qu'il retirait son pull d'un geste rapide, la laissant perplexe. Tu lui fais un strip-tease ? s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.  
\- Non, c'est uniquement pour toi. Il fait une chaleur incroyable ici. »

Elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui mais elle ne savait pas dire si c'était parce que Slughorn continuait à faire chauffer toutes les potions de son inventaire dans son gros chaudron ou si c'était parce qu'elle était simplement beaucoup trop consciente que James flirtait allègrement avec elle depuis plus d'une heure.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il devrait faire meilleur dans la salle de bain des préfets... lui glissa t-elle sur un ton moqueur en surprenant une nouvelle fois le regard d'Alecto sur eux.  
\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il retourne sa remarque contre elle, et elle eut du mal à se retenir de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse et s'esclaffa pendant qu'il lui souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Je prends ça pour un oui.  
\- Si on retrouve ma dépouille dans les couloirs cette nuit, tu sauras qui a fait le coup, lui chuchota Lily en gardant son verre devant son visage comme si cela allait empêcher Alecto de la voir faire du gringue à James.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te raccompagnerai, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.  
\- Tu veux dire, après le détour dans la salle de bain des préfets ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre dès la fin de sa phrase, songeant que sa provocation était peut-être celle de trop, mais James ne sembla pas du même avis. Il se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise en soupirant et lui lança un regard brûlant. Ses jambes étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, et Lily bougea juste assez pour qu'elles se touchent. Elle le vit déglutir sans cesser de la fixer. Il avait raison. Il faisait atrocement chaud dans ce bureau.

« Est-ce que tu veux avoir un bébé avec moi ?  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama t-elle en éclatant bruyamment de rire, attirant involontairement l'attention sur eux.  
\- … Parce que c'est certainement ce qui va arriver si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, la prévint-il en soutenant son regard. »

Elle put à peine s'arrêter de rire pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel. A ce stade là, ils étaient incapables de savoir lequel d'eux deux était le plus alcoolisé, mais Lily se trouva pourtant beaucoup plus lucide que d'ordinaire.

« Tu ne connais plus tes sorts de contraception après trois verres ? le taquina t-elle.  
\- Trois verres ? Est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent à compter, dans vos écoles moldues ?  
\- Oui, mais ils ne nous font pas boire d'hydromel en même temps.  
\- Grave erreur de leur part, commenta t-il. Mais en toute franchise, je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir moi-même à combien j'en suis...  
\- Est-ce que la pièce tourne ?  
\- Non.  
\- Est-ce que tu vois plusieurs Lily Evans ?  
\- Si seulement...  
\- Alors tout va bien, le rassura t-elle en posant instinctivement sa main sur sa cuisse. »

Il se redressa, attrapa les coins de sa chaise, et la tira un peu plus vers lui avec une aisance qui la déstabilisa légèrement. Leurs jambes s'effleuraient sans cesse et Lily commençait à trouver qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans cette pièce.

« J'aimerais que nous soyons seuls, là, déclara t-il à voix basse. »

Elle essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration et échoua lamentablement. Ses yeux étaient en train de la tuer à petit feu. Elle aurait ri pour évacuer la gêne en temps normal, mais James était si sérieux qu'elle ne put même pas lui adresser un sourire.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, lâcha t-elle finalement.  
\- Maintenant ? »

Elle perçut une pointe de déception dans sa voix, alors elle lui tapota doucement la cuisse en se levant et lui lança un sourire en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message, mais elle douta quand il reprit la parole.

« Tu ne vas pas survivre, Carrow va avoir ta tête dans les couloirs, reprit-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil vers la Serpentard par dessus son épaule  
\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as peur que je te laisse seul avec elle, se moqua t-elle.  
\- Sirius est là aussi, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient abandonné son meilleur ami, mais il était à présent allongé de tout son long sur un divan miteux et ronflait bruyamment. Sa main pendait dans le vide et son verre d'alcool s'était renversé sur le vieux parquet du bureau de Slughorn. James grimaça, et Lily étouffa un rire.

« A quel point étais-tu sérieuse à propos de ce détour dans la salle de bain des préfets ? l'interrogea t-il en se levant à son tour. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire espiègle avant d'aller saluer son professeur de potion qui lui jeta un drôle de coup d'oeil quand il la vit s'éclipser avec James Potter. L'ascension jusqu'au cinquième étage du château lui parut très longue. Son bras frôlait celui de son camarade à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient et elle avait plusieurs fois eu envie de le caler contre un mur et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne, mais elle s'était contentée d'inspirer longuement pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Quand ils passèrent à côté de la statue de Boris le Hagard, James accéléra le pas, s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain, donna le mot de passe et garda la main appuyée sur la poignée un moment, les yeux rivés sur Lily.

« Il est encore temps de filer dans nos dortoirs... lui dit-il.  
\- Je vais finir par penser que tu as peur de moi aussi, se moqua t-elle en poussant elle même la porte, manquant de le faire tomber à l'intérieur de la pièce. »

Il éclata de rire, agita sa baguette et plusieurs robinets s'ouvrirent instantanément. La piscine rectangulaire mis à peine deux minutes à se remplir entièrement. Des bulles de toutes les couleurs éclataient un peu partout et une épaisse mousse blanche recouvrait la surface de l'eau brûlante.

Lily se retourna vers James, adossé à la porte d'entrée comme s'il attendait son feu vert, et elle retira élégamment son pull avant de le lui lancer à la figure sans pouvoir masquer un sourire espiègle. Le geste le fit rire encore, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer aussi quand elle lui jeta également son tee-shirt et qu'elle constata qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à l'attraper au vol. Son vêtement lui avait partiellement recouvert le visage, mais il le retira dans la seconde et le laissa tomber devant lui pendant qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans sa jupe en essayant de l'ôter avec la même grâce qu'elle l'avait fait pour son haut. Raté.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait réussi sans tous ces verres d'hydromel, et quand elle se laissa glisser dans la piscine, elle se demanda si James n'avait pas été plus malin de se déshabiller à son tour au moment où elle avait reporté son attention sur les bulles qui éclataient devant son nez plutôt que sur lui. Au moins, elle n'avait pas pu le voir trébucher sur son pantalon comme elle l'avait fait sur sa jupe.

Elle eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir plonger, mais il l'éclaboussa au passage et elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès, mais elle fut incapable de lui en vouloir lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle, à parcourir son visage des yeux avec un sourire malin.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? commença t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse ?  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas vouloir ? »

Il s'esclaffa et se rapprocha. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes dans un baiser succin avant qu'il ne s'écarte, l'air parfaitement satisfait de lui même alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement contre lui. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ferait ça. Elle s'attendait à un long baiser et il ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait de lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il voulait que ce soit elle, qui engage ce genre de contact. Il voulait la voir abandonner toute résistance. C'était certain. Et elle songea à ce moment là qu'il allait vraisemblablement obtenir exactement ce qu'il espérait.

Il était si parfait, et elle avait vraiment envie de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que la colère qu'elle éprouvait continuellement à cause de Severus. Elle savait que James était capable de lui faire oublier ça, et après tout, il le lui avait promis.

« Tu es tellement belle... souffla t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire timide et de détourner le regard, comme s'il s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé les mots à voix haute.  
\- Et tu es tellement saoul... Répliqua t-elle. »

Il grimaça, hocha doucement la tête, et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Elle oublia un instant de s'appuyer sur le rebord de la piscine et manqua de couler comme un piquet, mais elle se rattrapa aux épaules de James et l'agrippa fermement, son visage presque collé au sien. La vapeur de l'eau chaude s'élevait entre eux et il ferma les yeux quand elle éclata une bulle de savon bleue juste devant son nez. Sa peau était brûlante et il sentait bon. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à l'étreindre, et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle s'était plaint qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais finalement, lovée contre lui, elle réalisa qu'elle aimait ça. Elle aimait qu'il lui laisse toujours le choix et qu'il ne la pousse pas. C'était quelque chose de basique, mais tous les garçons ne comprenaient pas ça.

« Je t'aime. »

Sa voix était grave et assurée, et les trois mots avaient résonné dans les oreilles de Lily pendant quelques secondes avant d'atteindre son cerveau. Elle se décala aussitôt et le fixa en clignant des yeux avec l'impression nette d'être en train de se noyer. C'était sans doute l'hydromel qui parlait, mais l'expression de son visage ne laissait pas de place au doute et de toutes façons, elle s'en fichait. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa exactement comme elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse un peu plus tôt.

Il ne fut bientôt même plus question d'oublier Severus, mais simplement d'être là avec James, contre James, et d'aimer être aussi intime avec lui. Elle noua rapidement ses jambes autour de sa taille et sourit contre sa bouche quand elle le sentit dégrafer son soutient-gorge avant qu'il ne la cale contre le bord de la piscine.

Elle se cramponna encore plus à lui avec l'infime conviction qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais cet endroit. Elle resterait là, avec lui, toute sa vie. Tant pis pour les ASPIC. Tant pis pour la guerre. Tant pis pour ses projets de sauver le monde. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, et elle avait l'impression que c'était pareil pour lui.


End file.
